Amp Game Fuel Charged (Tropical Strike)
Not to be confused with Game Fuel (Tropical Smash), the other Game Fuel flavor. Amp Game Fuel Charged (Tropical Strike) is an upcoming Mountain Dew flavor that will be released in stores on January 14th, 2019. It was leaked via an Reddit post, that appeared on November 6th, 2018, alongside Game Fuel (Original Dew). It also appeared in Amazon and a Walmart listing on December 8th, 2018. History On November 6th, 2018, an image of other two new Amp Game Fuel Charged flavors were leaked online from a Reddit post from a poster by the name of FlashPath. These other two new Amp Game Fuel Charged flavors are Amp Game Fuel Charged (Original Dew), a citrus flavor, and Amp Game Fuel Charged (Tropical Strike), a tropical flavor. Supposedly these four Amp Game Fuel Charged flavors are planning to be released in January 2019 from a claim. On December 8th, 2018, an online Mountain Dew store was later re-opened to Amazon and opened to Walmart, which listed the two Amp Game Fuel Charged flavors alongside two other flavors such as Amp Game Fuel Charged (Original Dew) and Amp Game Fuel Charged (Tropical Strike). Amp Game Fuel Charged flavors for pre-order with an addition of a 4 flavor variety pack. On both five listings of the two websites, it showed an official launch date of January 14th, 2019, as this claim became true. Description Amp Game Fuel (Tropical Strike) is a tropical flavored soda, which is similar to Game Fuel (Tropical Smash), it is yellow in color. Trivia * This is the second time in a row that Game Fuel (Citrus Cherry) has not returned for the Game Fuel promotion. * This is the first time that the four limited edition Game Fuels not promoting a brand new game. * This is the first time that Mountain Dew and Amp Energy are merging together. Gallery 81lAqfzEWuL. SL1500 .jpg|The nutrition facts of Amp Game Fuel Charged (Tropical Strike). 81eHovpGneL. SL1500 .jpg|The official Amp Game Fuel Charged (Tropical Strike) 16 oz. can design. (Front Side). 916zbRTWS-L. SL1500 .jpg|The official Amp Game Fuel Charged (Tropical Strike) 16 oz. can design. (Back Side). 81QvIXODAnL. SL1500 .jpg|The official Amp Game Fuel Charged (Tropical Strike) 16 oz. can design. (Other Side). 81TGBjvSANL. SL1500 .jpg|The official Amp Game Fuel Charged (Tropical Strike) 16 oz. 12-pack design. 81CSHLMliUL. SL1500 .jpg|The official Amp Game Fuel Charged (Tropical Strike) 16 oz. 12-pack design along with a 16 oz. can. 81Qg0Xh79gL. SL1500 .jpg|The official Amp Game Fuel Charged (Tropical Strike) 16 oz. 12-pack design. (Other Side). 91tUjWt1uwL. SL1500 .jpg|The official Amp Game Fuel Charged brand line up of 16 oz. can designs. (Front Sides). 91N9nDxI1wL. SL1500 .jpg|The official Amp Game Fuel Charged brand line up of 16 oz. can designs. (Back Sides). 91tSC7cg+kL. SL1500 .jpg|The official Amp Game Fuel Charged variety brand line up 16 oz. 12-pack design. Mountain Dew Amp Game Fuel 4 new flavors.png|A photograph of the four Game Fuel flavors together. 0973.JPG|Game Fuel (Tropical Strike) in 16oz cans. Category:Flavor Category:Upcoming Category:2018 Category:Limited Edition Flavors Category:Yellow Flavors Category:Future Flavors Category:Can Designs Category:Game Fuel Flavors Category:Promotional Drink Category:Amp Game Fuel Charged Flavors Category:2019